jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Angry Alien Tiger
Season 1 # Life in Incarecon Snax is working a low life in Undertown where he transports drugs. He is named at a hearing by former partner Rocky. Life in prison isn't as fun as it seems. Snax finds Rocky and they decide to work together. Rocky reveals to have a partner in the prison, Gunny who killed a warlord and the inmates try to kill her but Snax stops them. A new member, a Revonnahgander named Kon, joins them. After an intense battle, the group is able to escape but some of the other inmates do as well. Kon goes missing and appears to have died. They get stranded on Peptos XII during a global civil war. # Alien Rescue Heist The Plumbers begin hunting down the group. Gunny is kidnapped on a mysterious planet which people worship a relic that can destroy universes, the Anniliharg. # Mechomorphs, Curses, and A Witch A mysterious Mecomorph named Tech-I comes to Undertown searching for Snax. The reason why? It's a mystery. A mysterious witch casts a curse on Snax because he burned down her shed. Now, he must venture alone on a dangerous quest to redeem his name. #How It Is Now Eight months later, Snax and Gunny are engaged, Rocky has settled on a Saturn colony working in a shoe-shining buisness, iTech has taken Gup to Undertown and work with a small little green female Perk named Cake. A mysterious bounty hunter mercenary brings them all together by tearing their lives apart. The mercenary leaves the group stranded on a mysterious evergreen forest planet with no supplies, leaving them no chance of survival until an unlikely enemy comes to the rescue. # Hope, Perseverance and All Those Others Things The bounty hunter reveals his allegiance to a master, namely Collectimus who wishes to recreate the Universe to his will. Collectimus ressurects Vulkanus with his powers. With the death of Gup and the loss of Gunny's leg, the group recovers by havesting their pasts to each other and facing their demons. Cake is forced to reveal his life and the things he's done, suffering from PTSD. They go scavenge for food and when they return, they see Cake trying to kill himself. Gunny fears she might be pregnant. The group takes in a group of eight scavengers, which includes a teenage Tetramand (Seeryt), his sister (Ahsas), a farming Revonnahgander (Marge) and her sister (Teb), lover (an ex-Forever Knight) (Scott), father, who is a cyborg (Nelg), a paranoid, hardened survivor human (Chandler), and a Splixson (Lyrad). While visiting an abadoned Anur system planet to retreat from the recent events, the group gets low on supplies and attempt to cannibalize one another. A huge storm takes place, with them having to retreat to a rickety barn with an Ormerowon herd surrounding them. Can they survive? The teenage Tetramand, sister Revonnagander and father all die leaving the Revonnagander farmer and Tetramand sister to cope with their losses together and ponder suicide. The Ex-Forever Knight talks to Snax about his time during World War II, where he had a very different mindset and joined the Forever Knights afterward, angry at the world. The Forever Knight then makes a speech at how they are the sinners. After the storm, the Splixson goes outside to check and is devoured and the group has to fight their way out. Snax and Gunny mend their relationship. When retreiving a ship, the group is attacked by a band of pirates. # The Creators (series finale) Rocky becomes terminally ill after a mysterious worm attacks them. Tech-I is tasked with caring for him while the others go to a distant planet for an antidote before he's gone. After the death of Rocky, Cake becomes wasted, and in his drunken state, becomes painfully honest with the group and decides to leave them. Collectimus recruits Cake and has the bounty hunter, revealed to be Kon, thought to be dead all this time, looking for vengeance after Snax and co. left him to die at the prison. Cake joins them. Snax. Gunny, Tech-I continue searching for Cake but the discover the truth and a battle occurs. Snax and co. are brutally beaten and captured on their ship. Collectimus lands on an abadoned ship but when they leave, it turns out to be billions of years earlier than it just was. The Contemelia welcome them and they witness the Creation of the Universe. Snax and co. escape while Collectimus, Cake, Vulkanus and Kon watch in awe. Snax gains power from the slimebiotes to challenge Collectimus to a final duel. Gunny takes on Kon while iTech fights a mech-suit Cake and the remaining Scavengers (Revonnahgander, Tetramand sister, Forever Knight, Human) take on Vulkanus. The series ends with Tech-I's death.